The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to toy vehicles configured for picking up and relaying track over which the toy vehicle moves and configured for moving in at least two separate and distinct modes and/or travel paths.
Toy vehicles are generally known. Consumers today, especially those that play with dynamic toys, such as remote-controlled toy vehicles, desire new and unique features, motion and/or maneuvers. A toy vehicle having unique features or motion often engages the consumers attention for a longer period of time and has enhanced play value.